gruntproductionstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Info
GPS History GPS History ''has been known as the Days during, production change and arrangements and the build-up of Members. Also including Culture, and Word History and sometimes Studio Changes. (Note: page not complete. Editing is still in progress, do not change ) The Beggining of an Era, Comic Book Stages GPS was Founded in 2004/05 by Crazy Isoniacgame Fan (A Former GPS Member, A huge Ledgend to the studio) He and The Hawk and Gruntboy4 made their first project with another Member Halo2lover99. They made many Comics, including their old classic, ''Gruntzilla in 2005. ''GruntZilla was deleted in 2007 because GPS wanted to make thier own Universes and Worlds. Since Bungie Enjoys fan-made games by companies like GPS , they wouldn't mind. GPS wanted permission to do the Comics and mini game for them, but it never went through. But then, The Crew made another amazing Comic, called ''Artguy, which came out in 2005 as well.. It won alot of Contests and became very popular. Along that, Gruntboy invented his own Artguy spin-off Called Qulaim ( Obreviated as "q"). in 2007. But in 2006, CrazyIsoiacgamesfan left the Studio due to moving, but his passion still lives in the doors of GPS. ''But something else happened in 2006, Gruntboy met a New Member who really wanted to join GPS. His name is StarWarsfan101 (nickname). The Second Era, Pre Stop-Motion Days The Second Era, known as The Pre-Stop Motion Days, began with Gruntboy4 joining Youtube in 2007, and gaining two new Members, Keaton286, and Yellowdonut and unknown date of Noobie003 (Possibly). GPS had now started making Videos, and more New Comics. GPS back in 2006 was encouraged by one of Gruntboy's aquatences to start Writing since the person thought they are good Writers. So GPS decided to Write Novels. Their First non- Project, but a Cultrual Side Project, was called Spiderman, Daxter and Odie at the Stadium. This Story was way back very long ago, so it doesn't count. This was the begging of the New Steps of GPS. The Third Era, Stop Motion Days, Games and Members Build-Up ''The Third Era , which also know as the The Turn-around, was one of the best times in GPS. It started when Gruntboy4 quit making Hypercam Videos and went to Stop Motion in 2008. He quickly made a new series which involved -non-grunts. On October 2008 and later on, GPS grew quickly in New Members and actually began a Website which helped them become more successful. After the Series annoucement, GPS grew more Fans and Members along with Brand new Introducments, and some funny jokes. GPS came up with some Memes and Jokes for Fun at GPS once everything boomed in popularity at the Studio. GPS transformed from a Very small Company of People who made a couple of Comics into a Large company, with now over the limit of 12-15 Members. Also in 2008, GPS formed more Divisions and came up with their first Game IP. The Fourth Era, Machinma Days, Video Comeback and New Studio. The Fourth Era, one of the shortest Eras in GPS History started when GPS decided to make Machinma, along with Stop-Motion. During that time of the Era GPS moved into a new Studio (a house, but in the same area due to other background) that was much bigger than the Old one. GPS made another big step. The Fifth Era, and Beyond. The Fifth Era, also known as The Beyond Stages for GPS Entetaiment. GPS has stated that since it has almost 30 Members, they would have more projects coming along the way. About 31 Members is know at GPS along with some new Suprises. Gruntboy4 is now working on mutiple projects with the help of many Members.